The Dandelion Files
by GoldMary3
Summary: Before the Animorphs...there were the Bananamorphs. Not quite as heroic and not quite as cool as Jake and the gang. Read on to hear their tragic story.


**GoldMary3: I think after all of those FanFictions that we've all read, we get it. I don't own anything. Oh, and, I know the thought speak is marked (, but for some reason, the real thing didn's show up on the computer.**

**Cassie's Barn**

"Hey! Hey! Guys! Listen up!" Jake yelled over the loud talking (and thought-speaking) of his fellow Animorphs.

They didn't 'listen up'.

"We're gonna take a break from the Yeerks today and just have fun!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking and all eyes focused on him.

"Are you serious?" Cassie asked, her eyes wide.

Jake nodded. "So...what are we going to do for our Yeerk-free day?" he asked.

Marco raised his hand like he was a good little boy in school.

"Yes Marco."

"I have a story that I've been working on if you guys want to hear it." he said.

Yes's and sure's came from everybody.

"All right then." Marco said, leaning back into the hay. "Settle down."

**Marco's Story**

_In a time long, long ago. In a galaxy far, far away._

**Cassie's Barn**

(Isn't that from Star Wars?)

"Oh just shut up and listen, Tobias."

(No, no! Wait! I gotta joke! Why don't Jedi Knights need toilet paper?)

"Come on, Tobias! I'm in the middle of a story!"

(Because there are no Klingons in Star Wars!)

"You know," Cassie said. "I never knew the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek.

"Can I get back to my story now?"

Silence.

"OK. So I'll start again."

**Marco's Story**

_In a time long, long ago. In a galaxy far, far away. Before the Animorphs, were the Bananamorphs._

**Cassie's Barn**

"Bananamorphs?!"

"Rachel, its a story." Cassie said.

"So? I think he's making fun of us."

"Just listen."

**Marco's Story**

_In this episode, the ongoing battle between the Andalites and the Yeerks ends in tragedy. In act of desperation similar to what would happen on Earth years later to us, an Andalite Prince broke the rule and gave some members of the local population the power to morph._

_But because of a problem in communication, these people thought that they could only morph into plants - flowers, fruits, vegetables - thus were born the Bananamorphs._

_The Bananamorphs, being a little dense, were slow to realize that it is hard to be heroic when the worst they could muster was poison ivy. The Controllers, not being the ones to show much leg, usually wore long pants and shoes making even the Bananamorph's most powerful morph virtually ineffective. They didn't have much trouble dealing with Bananamorphs when they could find them._

**Cassie's Barn**

(What is the point of this story?)

"Maybe if you listen, Ax, you'll understand it."

**Marco's story**

_Many of their numbers fell in the field of combat..._

**Cassie's Barn**

Jake groaned at this somewhat lame pun.

**Marco's Story**

_Many of their numbers fell in the field of combat under onslaught of the Controller's lawn mowers and the prolific population of wild goats, who were introduced to the planet by the mysterious "Goat King"._

**Cassie's Barn**

"Goat King?" the Animorphs beside Marco said in unison.

"Just listen to the darn **STORY**!"

**Marco's Story**

_The last Bananamorph met his tragic end, trying to escape from a Controller by morphing into a dandelion in a field next to Oakview South Elementary School._

_Ironically, he met his fate not in the hands of a Controller, but by an encounter with an even worse terror - Little Sally Sue who came skipping along, bending down occasionally, singing-"Mama had a baby and its head popped off!"_

_That was the last anyone saw of Bananamorph Bob. And the last of the Bananamorphs on planet Marigold._

_The End_

**Cassie's Barn**

"G...great...story." Cassie said in between laughter.

"I liked it." Jake managed.

He had gotten everyone laughing with the last few sentences.

Marco grinned widely. "Thanks. I'm proud of it myself." The he burst out laughing.

**THE END**

**GoldMary3:I know that it was a bit short, but...DID YOU LIKE IT??? Please R&R!!**


End file.
